


Bad Idea, Worse Idea

by were_lemur



Category: Robotech, Robotech Masters
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie knows it's a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Idea, Worse Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 241

Awake, Angelo knows it's a bad idea. Zor is not only bisexual, he's involved with the Lieutenant.

Asleep, though, he can't control the scenarios his mind conjures up. Of Zor, sprawled on his bunk, naked and begging for his cock. Leaning up against the wall, his pants around his ankles while Angie sucks him off; or maybe Zor is the one on his knees, his mouth stretched around Angie's cock, Angie's fingers twisted in his hair.

Then one day, hanging out in the ready room, he finds his eyes lingering on Zor, his mind speculating on what's under his uniform.


End file.
